This invention relates to an improvement of an automatic tool exchanging apparatus of a machine tool and, more particularly, to a tool conveying mechanism incorporated in the tool exchanging apparatus.
In a known automatic tool exchanging apparatus of a machine tool, predetermined one of a number of tools stored in a tool storage magazine located on the side of the machine tool body is exchanged with a tool fitted in a spindle of the machine tool. For example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,213 which relates to a tool storage magazine device in the form of a pair of concentric inner and outer annular magazines of a machine tool, a desired tool in the magazine is transferred into a tool pot of a tool exchanging mechanism by a tool conveying arm located within the tool storage magazine, and the tool conveying arm is then swung in a horizontal plain to exchange the tool with a tool fitted in a spindle of a machine tool.
However, in a case where the tool storage magazine device discussed above is used, the tool exchanging arm has to be swung or moved every time when a used tool is returned from the spindle to a tool pot of the magazine and a desired new tool in the magazine is transferred to the spindle, and, at this time, the tool storage magazine has to be rotated to receive the used tool in an empty tool pot and to carry a desired new tool to a predetermined tool exchanging position.
Such operation makes complicate the structure and operation of the tool exchanging arm and precise control of the rotation of the tool storage magazine is also complicated.